lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulture Police/Main article
The Vulture Police are a pair of male buzzard cops. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "The Law of the Jungle" After Timon scratches his back with a Forbidden Stick, the Vulture Police catch him and take him to a rhino judge known as the Wonderful Rhino of Laws. Timon calls everyone out by telling them that not being allowed to touch a stick is a mockery of justice and breaks the Forbidden Stick, which shocks everyone. After Pumbaa tries to be Timon's lawyer, the rhino judge gives Timon a series of tests to see if he's innocent or guilty. The tests are a snake pit of virtue, walking on hot coals, a cave of pain, and writing. Timon then admits that he scratched his back with the Forbidden Stick. The judge and the police show Timon the punishments that can happen to him if he breaks the law. After Timon learns his lesson, he finds a snail to eat, but has trouble breaking the shell. So he uses a Forbidden Rock, and when he does so, he is put in a guillotine. "Yosemite Remedy" When a raccoon criminal named Thief steals Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase full of valuables, the two go to the Vulture Police for them to arrest him. The Vulture Police draw pictures in order to be sure what the criminal looks like. When the Vulture Police put Wanted pictures of Thief, the four see the criminal and he gets arrested and put in a criminal lineup. After Thief introduces himself, the police handcuff him, but he says that he didn't steal Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase, he found it. Thief then mentions that he can't be guilty when no one actually saw him steal it. So, to Timon and Pumbaa's surprise, the Vulture Police remove the handcuffs off of Thief, letting him go scot free. Timon and Pumbaa then discover that while Thief didn't steal the suitcase itself, he did steal the valuables and replaced them with bricks. As a result, the outraged Timon decides to get even with Thief. He tries three attempts to get revenge on the criminal, but they end in failure. On Timon's third attempt, he makes Pumbaa throw Thief's trash can house to a cliff, but they fall as well. Timon and Pumbaa then find their valuables and Thief tries to escape them, but runs into the Vulture Police, who arrest him this time since they find out that the criminal really did steal Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase. "Wide Awake in Wonderland" The vulture police make a brief appearance in this episode in the meerkat and warthog version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. They arrest Goldi-meerkat-locks for breaking in the three warthogs' house. "I Don't Bolivia" When Timon has trouble breaking a snail's shell, Pumbaa suggests he uses Toucan Dan. When Timon walks up to the toucan, Pumbaa tells his friend that, according to the signs, he is a dangerously clever criminal mastermind who can make anyone believe anything he says. Timon removes the signs and is about to use Toucan Dan to crack the snail's shell open. Toucan Dan tricks Timon into freeing him from his cage and after Timon does so, the Vulture Police show up. They see that the signs are gone and take all of them out of Timon. The Vulture Police make Timon and Pumbaa capture Toucan Dan and put him back in his cage. After Timon and Pumbaa capture Toucan Dan, Toucan Dan repeatedly tricks Timon into freeing him from his cage. Pumbaa's had enough and Timon suggests that he impersonates the toucan before the Vulture Police show up. The Vulture Police appear and see Timon disguised as Toucan Dan. They free "Toucan Dan" out of his cage and they are going to feed him to the lions. Timon then admits he's not Toucan Dan, but the police won't believe him. Toucan Dan shows up impersonating Timon. While the Vulture Police don't know what to do, Pumbaa has to decide which one's the real Timon. When the warthog is unable to do so, the Vulture Police put Timon and Toucan Dan in guillotines to see which one can easily crack the snail's shell open. Pumbaa now knows who the real Timon is. "Shopping Mauled" When Timon and Pumbaa have an angry mob after them after the Hakuna Matata Megamall gets destroyed due to a gas leak, the vultures appear and tell Timon and Pumbaa that they will have to arrest them for causing trouble. When Timon and Pumbaa try to clear their names to the mob, the police don't think their explanation is good enough and suggest that they have someone vouch for them. "Alcatraz Mataz" When Toucan Dan frames Timon and Pumbaa for stealing a train car full of beak polish, the Vulture Police throw the duo in jail. Timon tries to convince them that he didn't steal it, but they won't believe him. Timon and Pumbaa try to break out of prison to catch Toucan Dan, without getting caught by the police. After doing so, Timon and Pumbaa get to Toucan Dan's place and try to get him to confess that he stole the train car full of beak polish. The Vulture Police later show up and are about to arrest the two for escaping. The Vulture Police arrest Toucan Dan when they find out it was really him who stole the train car full of beak polish. However, despite realizing that Timon and Pumbaa were not guilty after all, they still throw them back in jail because they escaped when they told them not to. Personalities and traits Like many police officers, the vultures believe strongly in justice and arrest anyone who breaks the law. They help out Timon and Pumbaa when they need assistance. This is particularly shown when Timon and Pumbaa go to the vultures to have them arrest a raccoon thief who stole their suitcase full of valuables, although they let the thief go as they believe that Timon and Pumbaa had to actually see him steal their suitcase to prove that what they're telling them is true. Though later, the vultures arrest the thief again after seeing that he really did steal Timon and Pumbaa's valuables. On rare occasions, however, the vulture police are shown to arrest Timon and Pumbaa. This is specifically shown where they throw Timon and Pumbaa in jail after Toucan Dan framed them for stealing a train car full of beak polish. Although they arrest Toucan Dan after realizing that it was really the toucan who stole the said train car, they still arrest Timon and Pumbaa for escaping after being told not to. This moment shows that the vulture police can sometimes be rather antagonistic and unreasonable towards the two friends. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Townsend Coleman and Brian Cummings Gallery Lj4.png Yr5.png WAIW GoldiMeerkatLocks with vulture police.png IDBVulturepolice5.png Shopping T&P with vulture police.png AMVulturepolice.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles